1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a damping device, more particularly to a damping device in which an interval is formed between a metal element and a magnetic part to make the rotating metal element not contact with the magnetic part and avoid generating any wear. In addition, the magnitude of a pulling force for the damping device can be adjusted by adjusting a distance between the metal element and the magnetic part without using electric power. Therefore, the life time and carrying convenience of the damping device of the present disclosure can be improved and the noise generated by the damping device of the present disclosure can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, as health consciousness surges, the people pay more attention on body health. Apart from taking care of nutrition absorption of the body in food and drink, the people also train muscles of each of the body portions by executing work-out. Therefore, the modem people are more concerned about how to improve self-owned muscle strength, endurance and etc.
Most of various fitness apparatuses are provided with pulling wires which are disposed on the machine frames and guided to turn by multiple pulleys. A resistance device is disposed at an end of the pulling wire; and the user can hold other end of the pulling wire to pull or push against the resistance, so as to complete the muscle strength training.
Apart from the device formed by multiple weight stacks, the device configured to generate the resistance can also be formed by a transmission device. The transmission device includes a shaft, a metal element mounted at an end of the shaft, and a magnet piece disposed adjacent to the metal element. An underdriving gear set is connected to other end of the shaft and further connected to a wire wheel which is used to roll and accommodate the pulling wire.
In practical application, the transmission device first electrifies the magnet piece to make the magnet piece and the metal element be attracted to contact with each other, and the magnetic attraction of the magnet piece for the metal element is adjusted by the electric power inputted into the magnet piece. When the user pulls the pulling wire to drive rotation of the wire wheel, the wire wheel drives the shaft to rotate via the underdriving gear set. Because the metal element and the magnet piece are attracted to contact with each other, the user must apply a pulling force larger than the magnetic attraction to rotate the metal element at the end of the shaft on the surface of the magnet piece, so as to complete the strength training action one time.
However, the metal element and the magnet piece are attracted to contact with each other, so the metal element is driven to rotate on the surface of the magnet piece for many times while user works out with the fitness equipment formed by the transmission device. Therefore, wears may be generated between the metal element and the magnet piece and noise may also be generated, and the life time of the fitness equipment is also decreased. In addition, the fitness equipment requires the electric power for operation, so it is not easy for the user to move the fitness equipment to other position for use, and hardly to carry the fitness equipment to outdoors for use.
Therefore, how to solve the problem that the metal element being rotated on the surface of the magnet piece causes the decreasing of the life time of the fitness equipment, and the problems of hardly reducing noise and very bad portability, is an important subject to study in the related technology.